Happiness can be found in the teensiest of things
by GrumpyApple
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, vingt-trois ans, ne trouve pas l'équilibre en elle et n'est définitivement pas heureuse. Entamant une longue quête destinée à la mener sur le chemin du bonheur et de l'harmonie intérieure, elle décide de tout quitter et de retourner aux sources. UA. M.


**Titre :** Happiness can be found in the teensiest of things.

**Personnage principal :** Pansy Parkinson.

**Genres :** Univers alternatif, drame, spirituel.

**Rating :** M.

**Rythme de publication :** un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

**Disclaimer :** Si j'étais J.K. Rowling, j'aurais insisté sur le personnage de Pansy et n'en aurais pas juste fait une nunuche-pupute, je n'aurais surtout pas casé Ron et Hermione ensemble, Sirius et Fred seraient encore vivants et mon fessier royal reposerait sur quelques millions de livres. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, et la seule chose sur laquelle mon fessier repose, c'est ma chaise de bureau.

**Résumé :** Pansy Parkinson, vingt-trois ans, ne trouve pas l'équilibre en elle et n'est définitivement pas heureuse. Entamant une longue quête destinée à la mener sur le chemin du bonheur et l'harmonie intérieure, elle décide de tout quitter et de retourner aux sources.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. **Pan contre Sy : guerre d'usure, conflit interne.

_Dynamo of Volition – Jason Mraz_

_Coyotes – Jason Mraz_

_Radioactive – Imagine Dragons_

Clac. Clac. Clac. Se mêlant au rouge, au noir, au bleu et au blanc des milliers d'autres New-Yorkaises en route pour le travail, quelque rendez-vous en tête à queue, ou encore le Starbucks du coin, les talons de Pansy claquaient sur les pavés sales et enneigés de la Grande Pomme.

Clac. Clac. Clac. Soupirant et maudissant la température ambiante en son for intérieur, Pansy Parkinson réajusta ses gants en peau de serpent. Il était exactement 7h32 à sa montre et elle était consciente de son avance considérable. Pas que ça lui importât.

Clac. Clac. Clac. Elle s'engouffra dans le café Jersey et claqua un billet de $5 sur le comptoir. Chuck, jeune étudiant à la NYU qui travaillait pour se payer un logement, lui apporta immédiatement son frappuccino au caramel, comme tous les matins. Lâchant un « merci » du bout des lèvres, la jeune femme s'empara du gobelet en carton et sortit. « Une vraie garce… mais quel cul ! » songea Chuck en encaissant la monnaie.

Clac. Clac. Clac. Pansy sirota sa boisson, savourant les mille sensations qui l'envahissaient… Onctuosité du lait, amertume du café, pointe sucrée du caramel, tendresse du chocolat. Elle savourait son frappuccino en prenant son temps.

Clac. Clac. Clac. Les bureaux où elle travaillait se dressaient devant elle, froids et imposants. La jeune femme brune poussa la grande porte de verre et entra. La réceptionniste la salua, un sourire hypocrite dessiné sur ses lèvres au collagène et au rouge à lèvres rose bonbon. « Jamais compris pourquoi elle me déteste, celle-là, » se dit Pansy avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Cinquième étage. Flint & Co. L'étage était vide, chose qui n'avait rien d'étonnant : la plupart des employés commençaient à travailler sur le coup des neuf heures. Sauf Pansy. Ponctuelle et désespérément assidue au travail, elle arrivait avant huit heures tous les matins, café fumant en main, talons noirs aux pieds, mine indifférente, maquillée à la perfection.

Son portable sonna. Déposant son café et ses gants sur son bureau en verre, elle laissa quatre sonneries résonner dans le vide avant de décrocher. Rituel du téléphone, tradition du vibreur, protocole de la sonnerie.

C'était Zabini qui appelait.

- Oui, Blaise ? demanda-t-elle.

- Yo, Pansy ma petite fleur. T'es au boulot là ?

- Tu sais bien que oui, répondit-elle en faisant claquer sa langue, signe d'agacement chez elle.

- Parfait, enchaîna-t-il, ignorant le ton pris par son amie. J'aurai besoin que tu me cherches un appart, s'te plaît. Je viens de me faire virer par mon coloc. Rappelle-moi quand t'as trouvé, l'informa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Pansy pinça les lèvres. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il profitait de cette nonchalance naturelle qu'il possédait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et tout le monde lui pardonnait.

Elle secoua la tête et alluma son ordinateur. Flint & Co, une des plus grandes agences immobilières américaines, devait bien avoir un loft disponible sur la 5e Avenue. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Blaise.

Après une heure de recherche, elle dressa une liste de possibilités et rappela son ami.

- Je chargerai Lavande Brown de te les faire visiter cet après-midi, lui dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

9h00. La journée avait officiellement commencé. Pansy observa graduellement les employés arriver, une de ses activités fétiches.

Finnigan a mal boutonné sa chemise, quelle élégance, pour changer. Brown n'aurait vraiment pas dû mettre ce chemisier rose, maintenant tout le monde va savoir que ce n'est qu'une pauvre nunuche. Et voilà que cette idiote de Patil est encore en train de baver devant Mr Flint, il serait temps qu'elle se trouve un mec, celle-là. Ho, et si c'est pas Greengrass qui a encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et la jupe coincée dans le string !

Les commentaires cyniques défilaient dans son esprit sans même qu'elle y fît attention. Habitude qu'elle avait prise à sa mère dès le plus jeune âge.

- Miss Parkinson ! appela-t-on.

Pansy reconnut immédiatement la voix qui l'appelait. C'était celle du fils du grand patron, Marcus Flint. Célèbre coureur de jupons, fameux requin des finances, illustre joueur de golf, notoire collectionneur de timbres, légendaire fanatique des Rolling Stones, il était admiré de tous, connaissait tout ce que New York comptait de gratin et de people et avait eu un rendez-vous en tête à queue avec plus de la moitié des employées de l'entreprise de son père. Pansy le méprisait presque autant qu'elle méprisait sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer l'appel qu'il lui lançait. Elle se leva et quitta son bureau pour le rejoindre.

- Oui, Monsieur Flint ? demanda-t-elle, son visage demeurant inexpressif au possible, presque blasé.

- Miss Parkinson, j'ai un service à vous demander, annonça le jeune homme à voix basse.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas ce ton de fausse confidence qu'il employait. Elle sut que ce qu'il comptait lui demander n'avait rien de professionnel.

- Quel genre de service, monsieur ?

Elle le vit se décomposer. Évidemment, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réponde « tout ce que vous voulez, monsieur », mais ce n'était guère le genre de choses que faisait Pansy. L'hypocrisie était quelque chose qu'elle méprisait autant que le fils de son supérieur.

- Comme vous le savez, répondit-il en se reprenant, votre mère est la meilleure organisatrice de fêtes de New-York, et la liste d'attente pour obtenir ses services est longue. Je me demandais si vous pouviez obtenir d'elle qu'elle… prenne en charge la soirée que je compte organiser pour fêter mes vingt-cinq ans, sans que je passe par la liste d'attente. Évidemment, je paierai tout supplément nécessaire et vous serez toutes deux invitées, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard que lui jetait Pansy.

La concernée ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'accorda quelques instants pour réfléchir à la proposition qui lui était faite. Il était, certes, tentant de refuser – avoir de l'emprise sur Marcus Flint, elle en avait toujours rêvé ! Qu'il dégonfle son ego-montgolfière et puisse enfiler des chaussettes d'une taille humaine, pour une fois. _Petit homme, gros ego,_ songea-t-elle en souriant intérieurement.

D'un autre côté, sa mère la taraudait de remarques cinglantes en permanence – aucun respect pour la hauteur de ton rang, travail de bas étage, connaissances sans intérêt. Une invitation de la part de Marcus Flint la calmerait sûrement, au moins quelques mois.

- Bien, je lui en parlerai, dit placidement la jeune femme.

Le visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira avec arrogance.

- Merci. Vous êtes bien partie pour une promotion, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, s'offusqua-t-elle avant de rejoindre son bureau en toute hâte.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, encore choquée parce ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Elle n'avait jamais osé répondre de cette façon à quelqu'un qui lui fût hiérarchiquement supérieur. Elle venait de prendre un risque inutile, et elle savait qu'elle le paierait un jour ou l'autre. Marcus Flint était un être vicieux, manipulateur, et il ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'amener à regretter ses actes. Elle avait été fidèle à elle-même, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire ces derniers temps. N'écoutant que son éducation et les conseils de sa mère qui lui martelaient la tête, elle agissait comme une étrangère. Elle écoutait la Pan en elle, et laissait Sy de côté.

Pan avait toujours pris le dessus. Pan, comme la flûte qui fait se remuer doucement les cobras. Pan, comme le coup de pistolet qui achève une vie. Pan qui tourbillonne, se montre et démontre, qui arrache des cris de souffrance et des sifflements d'admiration. Pan, pan, pan, une éternelle litanie spectaculaire qui l'oblige à garder la vedette, un sourire aux lèvres et les hanches ondulantes.

Et derrière, il y a Sy. Sy, la douceur sous-jacente et sournoise au ton mielleux et à l'association de lettres suaves. Sy qui se cache derrière Pan, de peur de changer l'ordre des choses, de bousculer l'entourage et les idées préconçues. Sy, si calme et sympathique, qui restera toujours en arrière-plan pour faire plaisir à Pan et à ses désirs superficiels.

Mais sans Pan, Sy ne pourrait exister, car il lui faut se cacher derrière une façade de paillettes et de sourires crispés pour vivre. Et sans Sy, Pan ne serait rien, rien d'autre qu'un masque vide sans espoir d'un jour exister sous une autre forme.

Pan et Sy ne forment qu'un. (1)

Et plus le temps passe, plus Pan perd Sy de vue.

La vérité était que Pansy Parkinson, vingt-trois ans, brune aux yeux bleus, employée chez Flint & Co depuis deux ans, fille du militaire disparu James Abraham Parkinson et de la superficielle Helen Grace Parkinson, fiancée de Draco Malfoy, ne savait pas – ou plus – qui elle était.

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit son flot de pensées. Elle décrocha.

- Bonjour, vous appelez chez Flint & Co. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton débordant de professionnalisme.

- Bonjour Miss. Je vais bientôt me marier et je cherche un nid d'amour pour deux, énonça une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Que diriez-vous d'un déjeuner pour en discuter plus amplement ? demanda-t-elle, jouant le jeu.

- C'est parfait. Rendez-vous à treize heures, au Liberty's ? Vous me reconnaîtrez à ma chevelure plus blonde que les blés et plus soyeuse que la peau des pêches.

- Très bien, à toute à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, puis elle se remit au travail.

À 12h49, la jeune femme sortit déjeuner. Le Liberty's était à une dizaine de minutes à pied de son bureau. Clac. Clac. Clac. L'insupportable claquement de ses talons irritait Sy, aujourd'hui plus que de coutume – elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant, elle vit que son fiancé, Draco Malfoy, à « la chevelure plus blonde que les blés et plus soyeuse que la peau des pêches », était déjà attablé.

- Draco, quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle, feignant la surprise.

- Oh, chérie, je ne savais pas que tu déjeunerais ici, répondit-il, l'imitant.

- Avec qui déjeunes-tu ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'installant en face de lui.

- Ma maîtresse, lui dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, avant de laisser le silence s'installer. Pansy remarqua que c'était quelque chose qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent. Ils ne se parlaient plus. Leur complicité s'envolait. Leur couple battait de l'aile, et ils persistaient à maintenir l'illusion, à organiser le mariage…

Elle sentit le regard de son fiancé peser sur elle et lui sourit. Il répondit à son sourire, mais aucun des deux ne pipa mot pour autant.

Après avoir réglé l'addition, dans une tentative de les rassurer tous les deux sur la solidité de leur couple, Pan lui proposa d'allonger la pause… s'il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Sy s'offusqua de l'utilisation de tels moyens pour sauver les apparences, mais resta silencieuse. Draco offrit un sourire gêné à la jeune femme et refusa.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail, je suis désolé. On se voit ce soir !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue en guise d'excuse et s'éclipsa en vitesse. La déception s'afficha l'espace de quelques secondes sur le visage de Pan, mais Sy la masqua rapidement. Elles quittèrent le restaurant, plus en colère que jamais l'une avec l'autre.

* * *

(1) Cet extrait est une description que j'ai faite dans un drabble sur Pansy : _Antithétiquement vôtre_. J'aimerais vous expliquer un peu plus en profondeur l'idée que je me fais de Pansy, et cette remarque s'applique à l'ensemble de la fiction. Selon moi, et ça n'engage que moi, Pansy est un personnage largement sous-estimé, qui ne se résume pas seulement à ce côté pupute nunuche qui est montré d'elle dans les livres et dans la plupart des fictions. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a été éduquée à montrer ce côté d'elle, la Pan, tout en cachant Sy, qui est sa raison, son honnêteté. Je ne vois pas Pan comme un masque seulement, ce serait trop facile, je perçois au contraire une véritable confrontation entre ces deux aspects de la personnalité de Pansy, celui qu'elle a été amenée à construire, et celui qui est inné en elle. Si je vous éclaire dès le début sur ma vision de Pansy, c'est parce que c'est crucial à la suite de cette histoire.


End file.
